


Stone walls

by SirMirabelle



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nipple Play, No beta this is how we live now, Rutting, porn first and then awkward hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirMirabelle/pseuds/SirMirabelle
Summary: Claude is entirely comfortable making sure his favorite blonde is taken care of, but will they ever hold hands or share a kiss(outside of sex)?





	Stone walls

It was good, Claude thought, that these walls were made out of stone.  
Dimitri had a habit of getting louder the closer he got, and while he enjoyed seeing his highness lose more and more of himself though their messy kisses and tightly gripping hands and their not-quite-in-sync-even-after-three-months grinding, he knew that the chances of his little princeling coming in for his little visits were low if he thought anyone could ever hear him inside.  
He didn't think that Dimitri even knew how loud he was when he was straddling Claude and gripping both of them in his calloused hands that held a little too tight and moved a little too rough and raining sloppy, messy kisses down on to his face as he choked out moans that went directly in to his ear.  
It wasn't exactly how he liked it. Claude preferred pinning the boy down on his golden blankets, parting his legs and teasing every part of him while Dimitri begged him with his tear stained eyes and his red bitten lips knowing that he could throw him off at any point if he really wanted to, or holding him from behind so that he could whisper every dirty thing his boy had ever dreamed of and see the soft curves of his ears turn flushed and red and feel his body jump with every soft touch and sharp bite.  
He liked it much better when he had more control.  
But, it was rare for his Dimitri to be so aggressive, to slink in to his room late at night so full of nervous energy, to push away the books on his bed, and crawl on top of him without so much as asking but with a desperate 'Claude' on his lips.  
It didnt help that Dimitri was taller, he mused, although it wasn't like he disliked having his princeling on his lap.  
To the contrary, there was something that curled up in his stomach when he looked up to those blue, watery eyes and felt those blond bangs brush his face while tasting his tongue, or hearing so close those little noises that came out of him when he licked his neck and could feel the feathery ends of his hair brushing up under Dimitri's sharp chin.  
It made him feel like this was his entire world, these soft choked noises that he knew would grow louder with every caress.  
This cold boy that would grow so hot in his arms so easily but would never stay the night, no matter how many pillows he situated on his bed or the soft sheets he had procured hoping it would tempt him in to sleep after.  
The little flashes of anger and despair and terrible loneliness that Claude didnt quite understand but knew how to melt away just for a little bit.  
It almost made him forget about the rest of the world, of everything that awaited them all.  
He almost wished sometimes, that they didnt always end so quickly.  
But their arrangement was one purely of convenience, started with a usual joke from Claude that he just pushed a little too far on and for once, Dimitri had taken him up on one of his teasing offers.  
After that first encounter filled with rough hands and biting teeth and both of them being not really sure what they were doing or whether they should be doing it with each other, it was impossible to pretend that a fire hadn't been lit.  
After that, they would meet, discreetly of course, to take care of certain needs.  
Nothing had changed much on the surface, he would still tease his highness while making sure his hands didn't linger too long, and he never saw a glimmer of warmth in those icy blue eyes outside of these trysts.  
It wasn't like they had any long or soft conversations while pressed up against a dusty hallway wall or tangled in one of their big beds.  
He had never heard any loving words come out of his little princeling in any of the times he held him in his arms... although he also couldn't imagine Dimitri of all people whispering sweet nothings to him.  
He could imagine what he would say to him though.  
The little things he could tease him about in class, like whether he intended to kiss him with the mouth he ate weeds with.  
Telling him how cute he was when he almost falls for one of his lies instead of biting it back.  
Kissing his poor hands when he comes back from training too hard and the blisters have all burst and scolding him that he had to stop ruining these hands he loved.  
Cupping his soft cheek in his hand and telling him to stay a little longer, to stay here with him.  
All the things he would say to him inside and outside of this room.  
He could imagine all of it as long as he never said a word.  
But he wondered sometimes, how Dimitri would react if he covered his face in soft bird kisses, if he ran his fingers gently through those soft gold strands, if he covered those damaged hands with his own and asked him to stay just for the night.  
But he knew all that was beyond him.

A sharp bite brought him out of his pondering, and he realized his mistake when he saw Dimitri staring at him with a deep heat in his eyes. He could see his blonde princeliness opening his mouth and considering delivering another sharp bite to his shoulder and quickly covered his mouth with his own.  
After a number of kisses and licks with his deft tongue he managed to pacify the sullen boy on his lap and persuade him to put away those sharp white teeth. He pulled him close, wrestling his tongue down and licking those little ridges on the top of his mouth that he knew drove Dimitri mad.  
He could feel Dimitri thinking about whether he wanted to drive his point any further, his hands wrapped around the both of them hesitating, Dimitri's dick already twitching hard against his, contemplating whether he wanted to leave him with more bitemarks that Claude would carry to the next day or whether to give in to persuasion.  
Claude slid his hands down to the boar prince's ass, leaving him nowhere to run as he ground his hips against him roughly, just how he knew his boy liked it.  
The cry that came out of his highness was louder then expected, and Claude chose to ignore how his stomach tightened up when Dimitri slid his arms around his neck and melted right in to him  
"Do you think... this is worth you full attention Claude von Riegan?" He was sure that the blond prince expected that to be much snappier then it came out, but his breath was too short and hot, and his voice dripping with too much need to be truly threatening.  
"I'm right here your highness," Claude tried to keep his tone bright, but it was difficult with how that knot kept tightening with every adorably sullen look Dimitri was giving him. "You have my *heartfelt* apologies" he whispered in to Dimitris ears, slowly grinding against him.  
"Neglecting you and your thick cock after you've taken such, good, care of me tonight." He punctuated each point with a thrust of his hips, earning him sweet cry with for his efforts. He liked that as much as Dimitri had gotten used to using him for his release, he could still make his blush red all the way to his pale shoulders.  
He wondered if could get Dimitri to talk dirty to him someday. Claude could tell he got just a little bit harder from the thought of these terrible words, words that he taught him spilling out if those perfect lips, whether they would squeak out in embarrassment or come tumbling out in choked moans as Claude was making him come.  
He licked his lips and then Dimitri's for good measure.  
"You know I'll make it up to you... you know I know exactly what you like..." he ran his thumb over the slit of his princeling's dick, dragging his nail over the hole lightly before rubbing his knuckles under the ridge of the head, "And how to get you off."  
Dimitri cried out his name, sharply digging his fingers in to Claude's shoulders. Claude was careful not to wince, but moved in to tease his blonde boys tongue out of his mouth, rubbing the small of his back and sides as he shifted his hips, trying to loosen those arms that definitively could break his neck.  
There would probably be more then a few questions he'd have to explain if he showed up with more then the occasional bruise and Dimitri was not the most consummate of liars to say the least.  
"I've got you Dimitri, you don't have to hold on so tight," he said in between hungry little kisses from the boy in front of him, "Dont worry, I'm not going anywhere."  
Claude wrapped his hand around Dimitri's dick, feeling a twinge that his hand just barely made it around the little monster, as thick as it was. He wasn't going to manage both of them at once, so he settled for tightening his grip around Dimitri and pumping him hard, briefly considering if he could persuade his princeling to finish him off with his mouth later.  
They hadn't tried that yet, but Dimitri was always so soft right after he came, pliable and making those sweet noises he made with his mouth open, and if you kissed him right then his mouth never quite made it closed and his tongue was too soft to fight back, and he just drank in whatever Claude gave him.  
It was always those few moments before they both composed themselves that Claude thought about later.  
"I know you like that spot right under your head but," Claude rubbed the pad of his thumb there briefly before tracing the thick vein there all the way down, "I didn't forget that you like this-"  
Dimitri growled his name when he pulled on his neglected nipple and squeezed one of his balls *just* hard enough. He licked the other, still soft nipple before nuzzling the reddened and now hard nub on the other side almost in apology, and softly rolled his palm over each of his princeling's crown jewels.  
"Isnt that good? See I told you I knew what you liked." He didn't get a response to his smug grin other then that rough little grind which meant his highness was demanding more.  
Dimitri always liked it harder then he wanted to give, and he always worried that he would push him too much, even as sturdy as he was. But no matter how much he pulled or how hard he bit, his little princeling never failed to call his name, to shudder in pleasure as his muscles heaved in that chest of his, and raised terrible emotions in Claude.  
"Claude, m-more, I want," He could tell how close Dimitri was getting from the feral little whines pouring from his princeling, but he kept his hand around him loose, drawing it out.  
"I want more, I-" he greedily pushed against his hand, his dick, anything that would feed him.  
"I want to come, make me come Claude!"  
Claude choked down whatever it was that just came straight from his dick and jammed itself in to his throat just in time to notice Dimitri wrap one of his hands over his and the other around Claude's own neglected dick with a little too much force. His back hit the wall behind him and Dimitri started moving, pumping him tightly while rutting in to his hand, messy moans spilling from his mouth.  
But Dimitri wasn't any good at using both of his hands like this, he just couldn't get down a good rhythm by himself and Claude could see him struggling.  
Claude pulled his hand off of him and guided him solidly down on his lap once more, deftly moving his hand in rhythm with Dimitri's hips.  
"Here, come on I got you, right here," his boy just needed a little help, his movements getting more erratic and rough, his moans louder and ringing against the stone wall, filling Claude's ears.  
"That's right, just like that, there you go,"  
"Claude I feel- I'm- I want to-"  
"You're almost there, I can tell,"  
"This, so good, I'm- I'm going to-"  
"Good, you're so good, come for me Dimitri,"  
"I-"  
Dimitri choked out a series of moans that wasn't quite his name as he spilled out in to Claude's hand, hips still moving as he tried to wring pleasure out of every nerve, hands curled in the blankets as he let out everything he had pent up, and mouth just as open and loose and inviting as he had imagined as Dimitri fell back in to the sheets.  
For a moment he thought of conquering that mouth, just filling it with his dick and ravaging it as he marked his territory. He could just barely hear the cute noises Dimitri would make doing his best to swallow him as tears welled up in his eyes and his tongue hung loose and his dick probably got harder with each thrust.  
But Claude shook those thoughts out of his head and slid his hand, still slick with Dimitri's seed, along his own shaft. If he wanted his princeling to suck him off someday, and hopefully not just once, he would have to play his cards right and not when he could barely think from just having seen his perfect, beautiful boy come so good for him.  
He didn't need much to finish, just Dimitri sluggishly calling for him and clumsily trying to help, licking his teeth and wrapping his arms around him until he was all he could see and hear and smell and then he was coming, rutting against Dimitri's stomach and smearing his seed in to his skin like it would mark the boy as his.

And then they lay there for a few moments, panting and sticky and Claude wondering if his highness would push him off at any point or of it was safe to bury his face in his ample chest for a while longer or whether he should show some hospitality and get out the clean rags to wipe themselves with.  
It was only a short while later that Claude finally managed to get up and clean them both up, if only to avoid accidentally kissing that sweet mouth that still hung a little bit open because he want sure if that was allowed now that they were done.  
Usually, this would be about the time when Dimitri would be excusing himself, both of them silent if they weren't offering slightly awkward good nights, his princeling hurridly checking the hall to see if there was anyone who would catch him sneaking two doors down and brushing off his coat but too preoccupied to think about how his messy hair and blushed cheeks gave everything away.  
But here he was, furtively stealing glances at him as he shifted to sit against the wall, as Claude shuffled what few books remained on the bed to the counter, pretty sure he had lost his place anyhow.  
He wasn't sure what to do, whether he should keep up the semblance of cleaning or whether he was expected to join him on the bed, or whether that was even allowed in this arrangement.  
Finally he finished clearing the immediate floor of various books and gave up, gathering his yellow blanket in to his arms. Dimitri might not have minded the cold as much but he wasn't about to let him sit around in just a loose shirt and catch something if he wasn't getting dressed yet.  
He crawled on to the bed and called out to the blonde boy at the exact same time Dimitri lifted his head.  
"Hey Dimitri I-"  
"Claude, I need you to-"  
"OW that's my-"  
"My apologies! I didn't mean to- I-"  
"Oh shit, uh, no I'm fine, how about you just-"  
"Oh no, that seems to have caught on-"  
"Here let me-, no just, just stay still-"  
"No I-"  
"HGHK-"  
"Claude are you alright!"  
"I'm fine, just my chin, I-"  
"I'm very sorry, perhaps I should just-"  
"No, no its fine-"  
"But I- maybe I should just-"  
Dimitri almost made it off of the bed before Claude caught his wrist and offered a lopsided smile.  
"Hey, you had something you wanted right? I can tell from a mile away."  
Dimitri stammered, words failing him. But he didn't try to leave, even though it would be the easiest thing for him to brush his arm away.  
"Come on, out with it your highness, don't make me drag it out of you." He teased.  
"I-" Dimitri's eyebrows furrowed slightly, "Please, call me by my name."  
"...Alright Dimitri."  
His princeling looked relieved, and once more looked away as if looking for the difficult words to move forward with.

Oh.  
So that was it.

Claude felt the blood rush out of his head, a thousand thoughts running through his mind instead.  
What was the right choice here? Should he stop him? No, he couldn't physically stop him from leaving. Should he laugh it off and promise him that it was all just fun and games? That would end things smoothly but it wouldn't stop him from leaving. Should he confess to him? Ask him not to go? What good would that do? Should he-  
Dimitei was saying something, and it took everything in Claude to plaster on a smile and listen.  
"In conclusion, I would like to- I mean, I would like us to- I uh-" Dimitri seemed to shink in front of him.  
"I would like to. Hold your hand. And perhaps sit here a while."  
It was several moments before the fireworks cleared in his head and Claude managed to croak out a weak response.  
"What?"  
"...I fear I have misjudged the situation. My apologies. I'll see myself out."  
This time he was dragged a few steps before he managed to stop the boar prince, somehow goading him back to the edge of his familiar bed, unfurling his clenched fist, spreading those callused fingers apart and entertwining them with his.  
He closed his hand, maybe just a little tighter than he should have, and brought those hands he loved closer to him for a quick kiss.  
"Now look at that, that's wasn't so bad, now was it?" Claude could see the nerves leak out of his beautiful boy. He still wasn't sure what was allowed and what wasn't, but Dimitri's every response was making him bold.  
"There is also another thing I would like to do."  
Dimitri looked slightly nervous, as if he had not been on top of him, sweet and open for him mere minutes earlier. As if they hadn't shared a thousand kisses that maybe meant more then either of them had thought.  
As if he wasn't the one who chose to stay tonight.  
"Please, close your eyes."  
And so Claude did, although he wasn't above cracking one eye open just to see what his blond boy was up to. He stifled a laugh as he saw Dimitri steeling his nerves, his own heart about to burst as he saw his princeling, his very own royal highness, red faced and eyes shut tried to land a peck on his cheek and missed, sending them both tumbling to the ground.

It would be another three days before Claude worked up the nerve and Dimitri succeeded in calming his before the happy couple managed to share their very first romantic kiss.

The End


End file.
